El pasado siempre vuelve
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Cinco largos años después de la boda de Miki y Yuu algo no va bien, el extraño suicidio de un antiguo amigo cambiará sus vidas por completo. Amor, celos, mentiras,odio...
1. El pianista

Este es un fanfic de la famosa serie Marmalade Boy (La familia crece) La idea para hacer este fanfic la saque de un principio de otro fanfic que me leí hace unos cinco o seis años (no exagero)y que estaba sin terminar, así que decidí narrarlo a mi manera ese principio tan original y crear una historia para él ya que me dejó con ganas de más. La historia se sitúa 5 años después de la boda de Miki y Yuu. Espero que os guste y si decís que si seguiré poniendo más.   
SALUDITOS SHEILA  
(Nota: Esta no es una de mis series favoritas pero la idea de esta historia me encantó. Las comillas "" son los pensamientos de los personajes.)

EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE  
PRÓLOGO: Hace una semana  
Roma. Los habitantes de la bella capital italiana acababan de disfrutar de un precioso concierto a piano de la mano del gran músico y compositor Kei Tsuchiya. A la salida del mismo, periodistas venidos de todos los rincones del mundo se agolpaban para conseguir una foto y hacerle preguntas.  
-¡Señor Tsuchiya!-grito una joven periodista con gafas de montura roja, que sujetaba un micrófono con el logotipo de la cadena de televisión para la que trabajaba- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que hablan de una supuesta relación amorosa que mantiene con la conocida actriz japonesa Suzu Sakuma?  
Kei lo desmintió, como llevaba haciéndolo durante toda su gira europea. ¿No se daban cuenta de que no era mas que una amiga? El hecho de que se hubieran encontrado en España y estuvieran ese tiempo juntos no significaba nada. Cierto era que tiempo atrás había creído sentir algo por ella pero no tardo en darse cuenta de su error, eso no era amor, sino cariño, a veces incluso fraternal.  
Triste, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera el amor de sus sueños, le abrazara, le besara y juntos emprendieran un viaje sin fin muy lejos de allí... Pero nada de eso ocurría, Miki no aparecería, ella no abandonaría jamás a Yuu y se iría con él. Eso era imposible.  
Estos pensamientos le entristecían aun más y es que unos meses después de la boda de Miki y Yuu, Kei había sufrido una grave depresión que desde entonces arrastraba y ocultaba dolorosamente tras la música. Intentó solucionar todo explicándoselo a un par de psicólogos que siempre le decían lo mismo: lo suyo era obsesión y no amor por lo que le convenía centrarse en otras cosas y olvidar a esa chica. Por eso continuo con la música. Aun así él sabia que nunca podría olvidarla y decidió acabar con todos sus problemas de una vez.  
Ya en el hotel comenzó a llorar como acostumbraba cada vez que terminaba un concierto. Él amaba a Miki pero si su amor no era correspondido no la iba a forzar.  
Cogió un trozo de papel y una pluma, escribió una larga carta que posteriormente firmo. Encendió el equipo de música y puso una canción que él recordaría siempre "For you" Luego se fue al baño, allí le esperaba una enorme bañera de porcelana llena de agua caliente. Se desnudo y se metió dentro, después cogió una cuchilla, sonrió, lloro y nada más.  
A la mañana siguiente los dos agentes de Kei una chica llamada Shanon y un hombre llamado Cris fueron a la habitación donde estaba alojado Kei.  
-¡Kei!-Gritaba el hombre –No asististe a la fiesta de ayer eso va a dar muy mala imagen de ti.  
-¡Kei!-Grito la chica.  
Ambos echaron la puerta abajo revisaron la habitación hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la del baño estaba cerrada, cuando consiguieron abrirla se encontraron con una imagen terrible: Kei desnudo en la bañera, muerto y rodeado de sangre. La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente  
-KEI NO- grito- Fuese lo que fuese seria mejor haber seguido viviendo. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?  
Cris a su lado intentaba animarla al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. "Esto era mucho mejor que la publicidad del romance con Suzu" pensó. Shanon no paraba de llorar.  
Cuando registro todo la policia no encontraron nada que hiciera sospechar porque lo habia hecho. La carta habia desaparecido.  
FIN DEL PRÓLOGO


	2. Lágrimas

Miki abrió el armario de su habitación cogió una de las perchas sobre la que estaba colgado un bonito vestido negro de tirantes.

-Sería mejor que llevaras una chaqueta- avisó Yuu. Éste vestía un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca – Hace frío y tiene pinta de llover.

Miki soltó el vestido y abrazó a Yuu.

-No lo entiendo- lloró era mientras le abrazaba.

-No lo pienses más- sonrió el. Seguidamente se besaron.

Miki estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Kei, fue una de las primeras personas a las que la policía avisó sobre su inesperado final, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no se veían.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Ya voy yo, tú vístete- la dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y bajó al primer piso. Abrió la puerta, Meiko y Namura estaban al otro lado.

-¡Oh Yuu!- la chica le abrazó, lucía una gran tripa debajo de la blusa negra que vestía, debía de llevar unos cinco o seis meses embarazada.

-Lo siento, Meiko está muy nerviosa con todo lo sucedido- dijo Namura cerrando la puerta- Arimi y Ginta no tardarán en llegar para irnos todos juntos, Miwa y Suzu irán directamente. ¿Le queda mucho a Miki?

Yuu se separó de Meiko.

-Será mejor que subas y le ayudes a vestirse, si no a este paso no llegaremos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y subió la escalera lo más rápido que podía. Mientras tanto Yuu y Namura se quedaron charlando.

-¿Qué tal está Miki?

-Bueno, está muy afectada, si bien es cierto que hace mucho que no veía a Kei, hubo un tiempo en que fueron felices. Cree que si hubiera hablado con él nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-Ya pero hace un montón de tiempo que no teníais trato alguno con él- se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- según me explicaste sólo conocíais como le iban las cosas a través de los medios de comunicación.

-Si, eso es cierto. Lo que pasa es que últimamente la suerte no nos sonríe demasiado, primero el médico nos informa de que tengo mínimas opciones de poder concebir un hijo y ahora esto...

-No si es mala suerte – resopló Namura mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas.

Los dos miraron al suelo. En el pasado ambos fueron profesor y alumno respectivamente, ahora cada uno había vivido lo suficiente para que ninguno le tuviera que enseñar nada al otro.

Una hora después. Cementerio

Lágrimas.

Eso era lo único que unía a todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

Lágrimas.

Eso era lo único que Suzu no podía parar: sus lágrimas.

Miwa se acercó a su amigo Yuu.

-Será mejor que vaya a consolar a mi prima- le susurró al oído.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, las fans de Kei tiraron rosas blancas al ataúd mientras las baladas más tristes y bonitas de Kei, sonaban de fondo con un pianista contratado.

Shanon, lloraba en el hombro de Cris mientras éste miraba las rosas.

Más tarde, cuando ya todo había terminado, Miwa, Ginta, Arimi, Namura y Meiko se fueron a casa de Miki y Yuu. Los antiguos amigos volvían a estar juntos para dialogar sobre tiempos pasados, aunque Kei ya no estaba y Suzu se había ido ya a su casa,

destrozada.

A pesar de que Miki y Yuu no tenían hijos, la casa de ambos estaba llena de juguetes debido al trabajo de Miki como educadora infantil, era cierto que esa profesión no era la que más le había gustado cuando era niña , pero ahora que trabajaba en ello era mucho más feliz de lo que se podía imaginar, rodeada siempre de niños. Aunque también trabajaba de vez en cuando como decoradora, su propia casa estaba decorada por ella misma.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Yuu hizo un gesto a Miki indicándola que él la iba a abrir, le molestaba ahora que por primera vez sonreía recordando tonterías de niña junto a Meiko.

Era el cartero.

-Paquete certificado para Miki Koishikawa.

-Es mi mujer, pero desde hace ya bastante se trata de la señorita Miki Matsuura.

-No sé-dijo el cartero encogiéndose de hombros- aquí pone Koishikawa.

Yuu firmó y añadió su número de DNI debajo, recogió el paquete y le dio las gracias al cartero.

-Miki-dijo llendo al salón- Han traído un paquete con tu nombre de soltera.

Miki deseosa de saber que era lo abrió. Se trataba de una grabadora.

-Pulsa el play-leyó en voz alta lo que ponía en una pegatina pegada a un lado de la grabadora.

Pulsó.

Una música reconocida por todos comenzó a sonar. Era la canción que Kei había creado para Miki.

"Hola Miki- continuó la grabadora- soy Kei ¿Me reconoces¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti si ..."

Nadie continuó escuchando, Miki se había desmayado.


	3. Secretos y cintas de casete

Cuando Miki se despertó estaba en su cama. Tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente y la cálida sensación de que todo iría bien. Sensación que se fue al ver la cara de preocupación de Yuu a su lado y recordar todo lo que había pasado. Se enderezó de un salto tirando el paño al suelo y con una mueca de miedo en la cara se giró hacia Yuu.

-¿Ha sido un sueño? –preguntó asustada conociendo la respuesta.

Él le negó con la cabeza y a continuación ella se volvió a tumbar.

-Mientras tú estabas así –comenzó a explicar Yuu- ha venido el médico y la policía. Hemos explicado a la policía lo sucedido y creen que puede ser alguna broma de mal gusto hecha por alguien que conocía vuestro pasado en común.

-Pero ¿quién puede ser? Kei era muy meticuloso con su vida íntima ante las cámaras y los periodistas, nunca salió ni una sola palabra relacionada con nosotros, ni de nada cuando vivía en Japón, parecía como si no quisiera recordar esos tiempos. Lo de Suzu fue conocido porque ella es actriz y bueno… Era mejor contarlo cuanto antes ¿no?

-Sí –respondió Yuu pasándole la mano por la frente cariñosamente –además ella me contó que se iban a prometer.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Qué más da ahora… Kei ya no está y esa horrible cinta casi nos mata del susto.

-Cierto…

Miki se pasó una mano por la cara y se tapó los ojos.

-Yuu ¿estamos bien?

-Estamos bien.

La habitación se llenó de silencios. A Miki le dolía horrores la cabeza y pensaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

-El médico ha dicho que vayas el lunes sin falta a verle, lo de hoy ha dicho que ha sido una simple bajada de azúcar debido al susto, pero ha dicho que prefería prevenir. No se ha quedado hoy porque dadas las circunstancias tenía miedo de agobiarte más de lo que estabas, le he prometido que irías.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, pediré el día libre. ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están?

-Se han ido para no molestar. Estaban preocupados y han dicho que volverían mañana aprovechando que es domingo. Excepto Meiko, quien ha estado discutiendo un rato con Namura pero que al final ha conseguido quedarse, está en el salón viendo la tele.

Como si fuese a romperse, Miki le dio un suave beso en los labios a su pareja y se dirigió al salón para ver a su amiga. Cuando fue a saludarla, vio que Meiko se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá. Le cubrió con una pequeña manta de las que utilizaban ella y Yuu cuando se quedaban a ver la televisión por la noche y hacía frío. Susurró un pequeño "gracias" y se sentó a su lado, hasta quedarse también ella dormida.

Al día siguiente, Meiko y Yuu preparan la mesa para los invitados, mientras Miki hace la comida junto con Namura, quien ha llegado antes para estar con Meiko. Arimi y Ginta se sientan en la mesa, la chica pregunta si puede ayudar en algo pero la comida ya está lista.

-¿Y Miwa? –Pregunta Yuu.

-Miwa me ha llamado al móvil y ha dicho que Suzu estaba destrozada y que por ahora no quería decirle nada de lo que ocurrió ayer. Ha creído conveniente que alguien estuviese con ella y que esperaba que no os importara. –Explicó Ginta bebiendo un poco de vino.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Y durante la comida no hubo conversación alguna a excepción de pequeñas palabras y frases sueltas sin ningún valor real, es como si los sucesos de los días anteriores hubiesen acabado con toda la alegría que los amigos pudiesen tener.

Después de comer, fue Ginta quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la cinta?

Miki dio un respingo en su silla y a Arimi le tembló la mano que llevaba el plato que estaba recogiendo. Los demás le miraron petrificados.

-Se la llevó como prueba la policía ayer- explicó Yuu pasándole la mano por la espalda a Miki.

-Pero preguntamos si podíamos hacer una copia de la misma antes y es lo que hicimos con el viejo cassette –apuntó Meiko, quien había sido la autora de la idea.

-Deberíamos de escucharla entera –soltó de repente Ginta. –Si era el auténtico Kei tenemos que saber qué quería y en caso contrario podría darnos una pista para decírselo a la policía.

-¡Ginta! –Exclamó Arimi soltando los platos.

-Tiene razón –dijo Miki poiéndose en pie-. Sea lo que sea no podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Kei ha muerto y una cinta ha llegado en su nombre.

Meiko colocó el viejo radiocasete en el centro de la mesa y pulsó el play. Tal y como pasó la última vez, la música empezó a sonar y después la voz de Kei sonó.

"Hola Miki soy Kei ¿Me reconoces? ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti sí. Y… Son tantos los recuerdos que guardo contigo… Te echo de menos Miki. Sé que te parecerá una tontería que después de tanto tiempo siga así. Pero después de saber que tú y Yuu lo habíais dejado volvieron los recuerdos a mí. Hacía mucho que ni me acordaba de ti y de pronto ¡Pam! Me dicen que has roto con él y mi mundo se desmorona. Aunque por lo que sé poco después volvisteis. No sé qué hacer Miki. Te quiero y no sé qué hacer".

Sonó un pequeño resorte y la cinta dejó de sonar.

No hubo caras de sorpresa.


End file.
